


[podfic] barefoot

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: barefoot [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Buffy's Terrible Relationship History, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Multi, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Buffy keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. Threesome."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] barefoot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [barefoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099348) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
**Warnings:**  crossover, futurefic, Buffy's Terrible Relationship History, angst, romance, brainwashing, threesome, post-CA2  


**Length:**  00:33:35  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_AVG\)%20_barefoot_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)  



End file.
